guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Winter Dwarf
not sure that info is 100% correct as option 3 did not kill him when i tried... i believe it is tied to candy cane shards as the sign says "Do Not Feed The Dwarf!"... (and i had deposited all of mine in storage)--Midnight08 09:09, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Nah, you don't have to have anything, just use the last option. You gotta close the window if he died while you had it open though :Oh, and someone note here that the whole "don't talk to / kill the dwarf and you'll get XXX" collection is a HOAX ;D --zeeZ 10:20, 21 December 2006 (CST) I made a minor edit to the article, adding that it's a stub and that more information is needed. Also, appears at this time the dwarf nothing, but he may play a role later on in the Wintersday event. -- HolyCrusader 11:00, 21 December 2006 (CST) is this "100 charcoal -> quest" thin right or just a rumor? - Y0 ich halt 11:51, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Yes, as there is no way giving charcoal to the dwarf. It's complete horsepucky, but thanks wiki for making me spend 17K on charcoal. :dont blame the wiki... blame the person who believed an "ingame rumor" that someone decided to post on the wiki--Midnight08 14:03, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::lmao, I love these events — Skuld 14:27, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::agreed, always fun to watch people jump headfirst into every rumor=P Personally, i usually just keep RA and TAing (or in this case snowball fighting) thru the 1st day of events just so i can read up on the event before just believing random in game rumors... --Midnight08 14:31, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::::They get worse and worse, I visited kamadan 3 times, on the last time there was ppl saying you need to give him 10 coal, don't touch him for 50 minutes and you'll get a hat.. I think (hope) they were just exploiting the overexcited ppl :p — Skuld 14:43, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::::HAHA now i wanna get home (damn work) so i can see what kind of crazy stuff theyre saying... --Midnight08 14:47, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Ah... and where exactly would you read up on it, if not wiki? Besides, someone had to disprove the ingame rumour, else it would still be (dis)gracing these pages. Everyone keeps killing the poor bastard Martian kyo Most of it is just mean-spirited rumour mongering, but there is some actual scamming going on too. I saw one asshole person trying to sell a 'Winter Dwarf Axe' in Kamadan yesterday. Cynical 06:32, 22 December 2006 (CST) :i've seen ppl offering event weapons though they can't even be obtained until now. or am i wrong with that? - Y0 ich halt 07:43, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::those weapons are from last year's event --zeeZ 08:44, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::: not sure, but maybe... - Y0 ich halt 12:30, 22 December 2006 (CST) Does Dwarven Ale do anything for him? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 218.208.192.98 ( ) 01:28, 30 December 2006 (CST). Candy shards Can anyone (dis)prove this? "The dwarf now gives out a candy cane shard if he does not die for ten minutes. — Skuld 08:25, 22 December 2006 (CST) :Someone keeps editing that hoax in -.- Protect, I say! --zeeZ 08:26, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::What Zeez said. I'm tired of reverting the rumors and guesses. Can we please protect this page?! As long as there's no solid evidence in form of a screenshot or a report by a trusted contributor, I won't believe anyone saying that this guy hands out anything. -- 08:28, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::That user also reverted a revert to get that back in... i'd say remove the snippet til it is proven... agreed on the protect btw--Midnight08 08:30, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::I believe i got to within 10 seconds (not sure if it was total cause he was killed at that time),however within 4-3 minutes left the dwarf did "sigh" mayhaps anet trying to get someone near by it to kill it?Whitehike Person2222: he does nothing Dec,22,2006, 11:47 Pm eastern Dialogue and beastinfo box Could someone with editing privileges copy and paste these into the many article? -- Gordon Ecker 21:12, 22 December 2006 (CST) :Done. --Rainith 22:56, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::Thanks. -- Gordon Ecker 23:01, 22 December 2006 (CST) Possible BNET reference here? I was just watching the South Park WoW episode again and one of the Blizzard execs wears a T-Shirt with the words 'Feed the Dwarf' on it. Not sure if it's just a shirt or if there is some lore behind it, but I'm thinking this may be another reference thrown in by ANET along the lines of Leroy Jenkins / Kilroy Stonekin :The only thing I can think of is the Leeroy Jenkins machinima skit. Leeroy's a dwarf and his player was out getting food. WoW players might be aware of something that fits better. -- Gordon Ecker 04:02, 27 December 2006 (CST) So I'm the only one who feels this is a reference to Fillerbunny. Kessel 02:14, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Now that you mention it, there's a considerable resemblance. -- Gordon Ecker 23:17, 27 January 2007 (CST) still there on jan 6 last npc left? any suggestions y? :Not really. It's funny to kill him now, though, since there's no guard and he just auto-resses. 20:28, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Getting out of cage Its tad late to say this, but there is way of getting out of the cage, i discovered this when i pulled some grentches from when grenth won. I got in the cage(at the edge), but wasnt far enough from the evil touch of the little buggers, I died and respawned outside the cage.TwilightRhapsody 20:38, 6 January 2008 (UTC) the hoax LOL i was there i remember seeing all the peopel swarm but i never belived it - i also remember people saying dont killand he will give present!!! HAHAHA and when he did die everyone ogot so mad i even got random hate PM;s and i didnt even touch the little guy great year that 2006 was, but 2007 was a little less fun for me i dunno why tho 69.248.175.25 03:36, 10 January 2008 (UTC)